Operation Munchkin
by Mya Uzo
Summary: Cloud's not sure what the planet was thinking when it dropped him off in the past as a 7 year old. Luckily, he had gotten pretty good at this saving the world thing a few rounds back. Vincent, on the other hand, is trying to get used to his role as a sidekick. No pairings.
1. Chapter 1

It has taken me forever to put this story idea into actual words. I have no idea what's going to happen with it. I am just going to go with the flow. It will not be epic length, but the other chapters will be much longer than this one.

I own nothing

Chapter 1

Cloud had lived a long and full life. He'd killed Sephiroth, rid the world of geostigma, and killed Jenova. He had also killed Hojo, killed Sepiroth (again), and killed half of Shinra. On top of all that he killed Sephiroth, saved Aerith, saved Zack, demolished Shinra…

Let me rephrase that, Cloud had lived _several_ long lives.

It never seemed to be enough for the Planet. She tossed him back in time over and over again. Cloud had gotten pretty good at saving the world. He had even helped Sephiroth break Jenova's control a few times. Heck, Cloud had even gotten married a time or two!

This life however was coming to an end. Cloud was on his death bed, taking his final breaths. He closed his eyes one final time.

And then woke up.

Cloud sat up in his bed. He looked down at himself.

"Hm…seems like she dropped me in Niebelhelm again." He muttered to himself.

The Planet always took Cloud back between the ages of ten and fifteen. This time he was a bit younger it seemed. It was a nice change of pace actually, he could barely remember anything from when he was actually seven.

Cloud yawned and got out of the bed. He scratched his back and blinked blearily at a poster of Sephiroth.

"That's strange…I thought I didn't get that poster until I was ten?"

Something was up here…

"Mooom!" Cloud yelled, "What year is it?!"

It wasn't until his fourth go round that he could save Claudia Strife's life. The first couple of times Cloud had come back he had broken down into her arms. When he finally got to know her he realized that Claudia Strife was a very accommodating woman. She was the type that rolled with the punches and didn't bat an eye when something strange was thrown at her.

Cloud loved her to pieces.

"It's –whatever year the author is too lazy to figure out the math-" she yelled back.

"How old is Tifa?!" He shouted.

"Fifteen and too old for you!" She shouted back.

"This…is new." Cloud blinked.

Cloud was seven years old. Cloud was seven years old and everybody else was their normal age.

"This complicates things."

Many of his plans were null and void now. He was too young to join Soldier which was a pretty big part of plans A-M (Cloud really liked being in Soldier). He was also too young for plans P-Q.

"Guess I'll have to wing it." Cloud walked into the bathroom and stopped at the sight of himself in the mirror. He really was an adorable seven year old. Pretty angelic looking actually.

Cloud knew _exactly_ what to do now.

"Mom! Can I borrow your pretty white shirt?"

"Yes! Don't get any dirt on it or I will kick your butt!"

The Strife's had pretty good lungs on them.

-time skip-

Cloud walked into the decrepit mansion like he owned the place. He knew where the monsters were, what books weren't full of BS, and more importantly where Vincent Valentine was located.

He approached the coffin and opened the lid slowly.

Vincent looked up in awe. Above him was a small child garbed in all white. The being had golden blonde hair, and bright sky blue eyes. The child, no, the angel smiled down at him compassionately.

"Vincent Valentine," the cherub smiled benevolently, "I am your salvation."

Looking back at it a few years later, it took Vincent longer than he would like to admit to realize that Cloud was no angel.


	2. Chapter 2

I can't believe I got so many reviews for such a short chapter! This is actually another short one, but I hope you guys like it.

I do not own FF7

Chapter 2

Cloud led his new lackey back to his house. Cloud hadn't really thought of how to explain to Vincent that he lived with his mom and was technically 7 years old.

Luckily he didn't need to.

Vincent stood in front of the house and furrowed his eyebrows before nodding to Cloud thoroughly impressed.

"I understand. As a divine being you must blend in with your surroundings to avoid suspicion."

Vincent was so entranced with Cloud's angelic appearance and introduction that he made up his own explanations. It was very convenient actually.

Claudia smiled at them warmly as they entered the house.

"Cloud, you're home! Who is your friend?" Claudia smiled at Vincent, completely unconcerned with the stranger her son had let into their home.

Vincent looked taken aback at the sight of her before looking first at Cloud and then Claudia in awe.

"You were very thorough in hiding your divine origins."

Claudia Strife blushed deeply, flattered at Vincent's awestruck face and unintentional compliment.

"You two are just in time. I made lunch."

The three of them sat at the kitchen table and ate a simple meal of stew and bread. As far as Vincent knew he was tasting ambrosia. The flavors simply burst on his tongue! He had never eaten anything so good. He felt so honored eating the food from the heavens.

His taste buds _might_ have been a bit biased considering he hadn't eaten anything in decades.

"So, Cloud, what are you and Vincent going to do today?" Claudia asked. She eyed the man sitting next to her son hungrily.

"Today, I need to prepare for my great journey. I need to save the planet." _Again_.

"Make sure you take warm clothes with you. I'll pack you some snacks. Also, don't forget to grab the sword from the closet." Claudia nodded absentmindedly still leering politely at the handsome man.

"Okay, mom."

Vincent was sold. This proved that Cloud _was_ an angel! No mother would let her 7-year old leave home on such a task! _Clearly_ , he had never met Claudia Strife before.

Claudia Strife herself left home at the ripe old age of 10 to become an adventurer. She was very successful for many years and only settled down when she became pregnant with Cloud. As far as she was concerned Cloud was following in her footsteps! She was so proud.

"Why don't you two stay here for the night and start off in the morning. I will have your bags ready by then and don't forget to write."

"Sure mom." Cloud mopped up some stew hungrily. He hadn't had his mom's cooking in years. He _completely_ missed the looks his mother was sending Vincent.

"Why don't you take the guest room Vincent?" Claudia offered enthusiastically. Vincent consented easily.

Later that night, Vincent was visited by the divine being's guardian and was blessed. Repeatedly, and in different imaginative positions.

-The next morning-

Cloud hugged his mother and shouldered his bag.

"Thanks mom. I'll write when I can."

Vincent nodded goodbye to Claudia who merely winked in return. He turned away blushing slightly.

Indeed, the Strifes had left an incredible impression on Vincent Valentine. The journey to his redemption was just beginning and he was already awed, humbled, and slightly sore.

Vincent couldn't help but wonder what Cloud had in mind next. Something extraordinary he was sure.

' _I wonder if I can blow up Hojo's lab with him still inside.'_ Cloud thought gleefully.

AN: Our journey begins next chapter! Let me know if you guys have any ideas!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own FF7

Chapter 3

Before he could really begin Cloud needed more people on his side.

Cloud needed someone strong.

Someone on good terms with the Soldiers and the higher ups.

Someone _Cloud_ could easily manipulate and yet be resistant to _other_ outside forces.

Someone impressionable.

Cloud had the _perfect_ person in mind.

Cloud needed…Genesis.

-Genesis POV-

A small child dressed in white and shockingly gold hair was staring at a poster. Normally, Genesis wouldn't have noticed, except this child was standing in front of a Loveless poster.

Something, he didn't know what, called him to the child.

"Do you like Loveless?" Genesis asked.

The child turned to him and smiled at him, amused.

"You could say that."

"What's your favorite line?" Genesis asked curiously.

"When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end

The wandering soul knows no rest.

Wings stripped away, the end is nigh

Even if the morrow is barren of promises

The arrow has left the bow of the goddess

Quietly, but surely

Ripples form on the water's surface

Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess"

"Those are indeed lines from Loveless, but they are out of order." Genesis's eyebrows furrowed.

"Are they truly?" The golden haired child smiled serenely. Unexpectedly, he looked away into the distance. Genesis followed his gaze to a man dressed in a blood red cloak.

"I must go now Genesis," Genesis started he hadn't told the child his name, "he's waiting for me."

"Wait, what is your name?"

"You aren't ready to hear it." The golden child walked away.

"What?" But the child was already gone. Only Genesis's advanced hearing allowed him to hear the words exchanged between the retreating pair.

"Forgive me for keeping you waiting, my bloody Valentine."

The child and the man walked away. The man falling in step _behind_ the young boy.

-time skip-

Genesis had always believed that Loveless was no mere poem or play. It was a prophecy. The world was changing and not for the better. The Golden Child's cryptic words had struck a chord deep inside of Genesis. He had written down the exact order of the lines the child had recited to him and studied it furiously looking for answers.

If the words the Golden Child had spoken were true. The Goddess had finally seen fit to change things.

Genesis took a deep, shaky breath.

He'd taken to staring at the poster of Loveless, the words on the side, My Bloody Valentine, were nearly engraved into his brain.

It could have been a coincidence, a joke between friends except…the blood red cloaked man had not reacted when the young boy had called him that. Not only that, but the obvious deference the man had shown to the boy was a sign something greater was happening here.

Genesis took to hanging around that side of town in his free time but he never saw a sign of the Golden Child or Bloody Valentine.

Today was one such day. Genesis was sitting on a bench and was once again absorbed into Loveless looking for hidden meanings or clues about the Golden Child.

"Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess." He read out loud.

Could it be that the gift of the Goddess was not something, but _someone_?

Someone approached him and Genesis looked up. It was the Golden Child and standing behind him dutifully was his Bloody Valentine.

The epiphany hit Genesis like a sack of chocobo shit.

"Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess." He whispered again in awe. He sunk to his knees in front of the divine child.

"Please, what is your name?" Genesis asked reverently.

"My name is Cloud," the Golden Child smiled at him benignly, "and I need your help Genesis."

"I will do _anything_ for you."

The conversion of Genesis _by_ Genesis was finally completed.

It really was easiest for Cloud when he let others do the work for him.

AN: So who thought I was bringing Zach in next? I have one more person to add to this odd group! Can you guess who and why?


	4. Chapter 4

I'm glad you guys like this story. I am going to mess with the timeline a bit. Tseng is already the leader of the Turks.

I do not own FF7

Chapter 4

Cloud needed the support of the Turks. They were sneaky, deceitful, and useful bastards. He needed their trust, their loyalty, it was going to be a hard fought battle for sure.

Cloud could go to Aerith, he could befriend her, and maybe get the Turks' support. Tseng _was_ wrapped around Aerith's little finger.

Unfortunately, Aerith was always a wild card. Sometimes she thought he was a cetra. Sometimes she thought he was an ancient.

Sometimes she thought he was nuts.

Yes, Aerith was a wild card indeed.

If Cloud approached Aerith the wrong way it would take a lot to get Tseng to trust him. On top of that Tseng was _weird_.

Cloud could approach Aerith the exact same way for three different cycles and Tseng would react different each time.

This time Cloud was going to do something different. He was going directly after Tseng.

He could act mysterious like he had with Genesis, but Tseng was far too smart for that (no offense Genesis). Cloud could also make himself out to be some divine being, but then there would be far too many questions that Cloud could not answer. There was blackmail, but Tseng would probably punt his tiny little self across Midgar. Cloud really wasn't very intimidating.

Luckily, he didn't need to do any of that. Cloud had the ultimate weapon.

He knew Tseng's dirty little secret.

Oh, he tried to deny that part of himself, but Cloud had known him for _centuries_ , he had seen the signs.

Tseng...was a sucker for small, adorable children.

And guess who woke up with a pint sized body?

Cloud chuckled evilly.

Vincent smiled at the child's adorable giggle. It really amazed him how Cloud could keep his innocence, even when tasked with such a world changing mission.

-time skip-

Tseng was exhausted. The president had worked Tseng's team hard the past few weeks and he couldn't remember the last time he slept longer than 3 hours a night. Now, the long missions were finally over. He had stopped by Aerith's to check on her and now he was heading back to the upper plate to get some much needed sleep.

Except there was a child directly in his path.

A small golden hair child was smiling at him. Normally, Tseng would be able to resist and walk away, but the boy's bright blue eyes practically _sparkled,_ and his cheeks were just so _squeezable_. It didn't help that his hair was sticking up all over the place like an adorably ruffled chocobo or that his white clothes added to his positively cute and innocent aura.

Tseng swallowed thickly and took a step back.

The boy saw it and his eyes welled up in tears.

Tseng flinched.

The boy took one more step forward and Tseng took another step back.

A lone tear trailed down the child's cheek and Tseng felt his resistance vanish. He stepped forward and scooped up the young boy in a hug.

"Don't cry. Please don't cry. Do you want to see something pretty?"

Cloud sniffled and nodded, blinking back crocodile tears.

 _Sucker_.

Tseng took him to Aerith's church and sat him down in a field of flowers.

Cloud looked at the flowers in awe. He sat down on the ground and brushed an unopened flower bud, it slowly opened much to the other's shock. Secretly, Cloud was shocked too. Exactly, what had the Planet done to him this time? But just like his mom, Cloud knew when to just roll with it.

Tseng on the other hand was having an epiphany.

Tseng wasn't sure if it was the sleep deprivation from back to back missions or the child's disorienting adorable features but he was starting to believe that he was put on this earth to help children like Aerith and this boy.

Could it be that this child was a cetra like Aerith?

Once could have been chance, but twice? Tseng did not believe in coincidence.

Cloud looked up at him with wide, lost, blue eyes that screamed that he needed help.

Tseng's help.

It was Aerith all over again.

Tseng was a goner.

"Will you help me save the world?"

Tseng could only nod.

-time skip-

Cloud finally had his team. After some explanations from Vincent (whose existence completely shocked him by the way), Tseng was completely on board. Oddly, enough none of them questioned exactly _how_ they were going to save the world. Cloud was pretty sure it was because Genesis and Vincent thought he was some divine being, and Tseng was used to some mystery being a Turk and all, or you know he was still blinded by the adorableness.

At the moment Cloud and Vincent were at their top secret base (a hotel under the plate). Cloud unwrapped the package he got from his mom with a smile. He wasn't sure how his mom knew where he was but Claudia Strife was full of surprises. Inside were some snacks, a blade sharpener, gun cleaner, and some money. There was also a smaller package for Vincent but his mom had instructed Cloud not to open it.

Cloud passed the package to Vincent before turning back around to munch on some cookies.

Vincent looked at his package curiously before opening it. A pair of red panties fell onto his lap and his face went crimson. He stuffed the lacy underwear in his pocket before Cloud saw.

Much later, this act would save all of their lives.

AN: I hope you guys like this chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own FF7

Cloud had decided not to blow up Hojo. He was slightly disappointed, but he needed the crazy little man.

Unfortunately, converting Hojo was also a no-go. The man was a pain in the ass, and every time Cloud approached him something went wrong.

One time Cloud ended up a lab experiment.

Then there was that time Hojo ended up fusing with Jenova.

And one go around Cloud became a girl.

Oh and there was that one time when Hojo decided to use Cloud as breeding stock. With Sepiroth. Cloud wasn't even a girl in that world! Luckily, Sepiroth snapped before that happened and destroyed Shinra.

Yes, converting Hojo was completely out of the question.

Now, _manipulating_ Hojo.

 _That_ was a completely different matter.

"Hey Genesis, I need your help." Genesis stopped reading his novel and perked up, happily.

"What can I do for you?"

"How would you like to help me write a story?" Cloud smirked.

"Another prophecy? Like Loveless?" Genesis practically glowed.

"Not quite, but nonetheless important."

-Time skip-

Hojo was locked in his lab again. He wouldn't let anyone in, except to bring his meals, and refused to show up for meetings. Everyone was convinced that Hojo was working on some huge project. Something groundbreaking, but it was a much different matter altogether.

The Turks had brought something to him. A book to be exact. It was old, a science book, something Hojo usually wouldn't bother with since science evolved quickly.

Except this particular book was titled… _Jenileria Ovalisis_ : Jen Ova.

The book was written by the Ancients and detailed their research on the parasite _Jenileria Ovalisis_. The Ancients had discovered the parasite on a meteor that fell from the sky. It gave the hosts great powers, and for a few years, they had experimented with it and used its DNA to augment some of their own.

Hojo was thrilled. He was clearly on the right track. Just think his own research mirrored the Ancients!

And then something went wrong…

The Ancients discovered that the Jen Ova DNA was also deadly. The symptoms ranged from instability, irrational anger, to feelings of disconnect. Late symptoms were homicidal tendencies and delusions.

Hojo read further in desperation. Surely, he The Great Hojo had not made the same mistakes as the Ancients?

According to the Ancients the Jen Ova parasite also carried a dangerous virus. Geostigma. Those who carried the Jen Ova parasite were also highly infectious carriers of Geostigma. Once the Geostigma was activated it spread quickly, bringing a miserable death to all those infected.

The Ancients were dying from Geostigma and they had written the book to warn others not to make the same mistake they had.

Hojo spent the first few days in denial. He combed through the book, even ran a few tests on it, but the paper was that used by the Ancients (Cloud still wasn't sure where Genesis found that), and the diction was also the same of the past.

Well, Hojo was going to prove the book wrong. He had injected himself with some of Jen Ova cells before, so if he was infected his blood would show it.

His hands trembled as he took in the dark forms latched onto his blood cells.

There was his proof.

Jenova was not an Ancient, no she was Jen Ova, parasite from space, host of the deadly virus Geostigma.

Hojo threw himself into his research. He called the Soldiers into his office and drew blood from all of them. Unsurprisingly, the First class soldiers showed the highest rate of infection. Next, he called his staff in and assessed their blood levels. They too were carriers of the Geostigma.

He would have to keep this quiet. If the truth came out the populace would panic. He needed to find a cure first, before the Geostigma virus was no longer dormant.

The Ancients had not found the cure, but Hojo, the greatest scientific mind in the world, would.

-Time skip-

Cloud had been keeping tabs on Hojo. Hojo had absorbed the book and was now working on a way to get rid of Geostigma.

The first time around Aerith's rain had healed everybody, but a few lives in Cloud realized that it could be cured by other means. Unfortunately, most scientists had not survived long enough to cure the disease. Hojo, however, was perfect for this. With his fanatical, and single minded drive (not to mention his ego), Cloud was sure he would find the cure to Geostigma.

With Cloud's twisting of the truth, and Genesis' dramatic flair, Cloud had ensured that Hojo would no longer use Jenova cells on others.

Next, he would give the man another book that showed him how to remove Jenova from the Soldiers without removing their abilities. So, what if it was heavily plagiarized from research Hojo had not completed in this timeline? It served Hojo right for planting those fake books that made Sepiroth go cuckoo the first time around.

AN: Cloud is a big advocate of letting people make their own conclusions after a bit of guidance. Hojo was no match.


	6. Chapter 6

I have no excuse for not writing. Guess what everybody? The lacy pair of underwear is back!

I do not own FF7

The Accidental Priestess

It was only practical for Cloud to go after Heidegger next. The plan was to have Vincent plant files in the man's office while Genesis distracted him. The files would push him into looking into degradation.

He would be like Hojo, a dog with a bone.

However, that's not what happened.

Instead, the great Vincent Valentine got caught red-handed.

"You! What are you doing rifling through my desk?" A woman asked sharply.

In his defense Vincent thought it was Heidegger's desk. It turns out that Scarlet was working on a project with Heidegger today. The two had to work together sometimes despite their dislike of each other. Scarlet had her own office, but it seemed she was needed at Heidegger's area today.

Vincent froze. Scarlet was after his time, but he knew who she was. She strode up to the man furiously.

"What were you going to put in my desk?!"

Instead of reaching into his coat where he kept the files she reached into his pocket.

Scarlet pulled out…a pair of red, lacy underwear.

Scarlet looked into the ex-Turk's eyes in shock.

"Vin?"

Before Vincent could ask her how she knew his name she threw herself into his arms.

"Oh Vin! I thought you were dead."

Vincent stared down at the woman bewildered. He had never met her before in his life.

"I thought," she sniffled, "I thought you were dead. You never came for me after your mission."

"I'm…sorry." Vincent said awkwardly.

"Come we can't talk here." Scarlet led him to a more secure room. He stared at her bewilderedly.

"I've waited for this day for so long. I had given up hope." She smiled at him with happy tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, but-"Vincent cut himself off.

This was Scarlet.

The head of the weapons department of Shinra.

She was _untouchable_.

She was _useful_.

"Scarlet, I do not wish to hurt you, but you must know…I suffer from memory loss."

Scarlet gasped in shock.

"My last mission took a dark turn. I was imprisoned for many years, and I have lost parts of my memory. I," Vincent paused for dramatic effect, "I cannot remember most of our time together."

"Oh Vin, no!" Scarlet sobbed.

"My prison was terrible, horrific. However, a divine being came to me, saved my life, and returned me to…you." Genesis would be so proud.

"I was given a new mission, one to save the planet itself." Vincent held her hands in his and looked into her eyes, "Scarlet, we need your help."

Scarlet didn't really stand a chance.

"Anything for you Vin. Anything."

And that's how Vincent Valentine converted Cloud's first priestess.

Scarlet was more than happy to talk about 'their' relationship. Apparently, Vin was Scarlet's secret admirer when she had first arrived at Shinra. For nearly a year, he had given her gifts and love letters, but they had never met. Nevertheless, Scarlet had fallen for Vin, and they were supposed to meet for the first time after his latest mission. Scarlet had written him a final letter, and had enclosed a pair of lacy red underwear not unlike the pair Claudia Strife had sent Vincent.

What Scarlet didn't know was that Vin was a mere infantry man. He wasn't overly talented, but he could usually fight his way out of trouble. Unfortunately, a monster had proven too much for him and the rest of his squad. Scarlet had waited years for him to return, slowly becoming more and more bitter and hateful. She threw herself into her work and eventually became the head of the weapons department.

Her love had finally returned to her (or so she thought). Scarlet was more than happy to help Vincent on his mission. She would also use the time to help the man fall in love with her all over again.

Once again, Vincent was in awe of Cloud and Claudia Strife. Clearly, Cloud had sent him on this mission to retrieve Scarlet and had not informed him to make sure his reactions were genuine. Claudia had sent the garment he needed to prove himself to Scarlet.

Indeed, Scarlet had joyfully welcomed him, over and over again that day.

The couch in her private break room would never be the same.

-time skip-

Cloud was completely bewildered as to how Vincent converted the woman. Cloud had never been able to approach Scarlet. Heck, he had even had to kill her a few times. The woman was no pushover and a dangerous enemy to make.

Vincent had smiled at him knowingly when Cloud had asked later.

Cloud didn't ask again.

Heidegger couldn't be brought into the fold now, but that was okay. Cloud would just have the notes slipped to Hojo. Scarlet was much more valuable.

Cloud played it cool and explained to her how they needed to save the planet and everybody on it. He smiled benevolently at the woman and didn't even flinch when he noticed the fanatical fervor in her eyes.

AN: I brought the underwear in earlier than I had planned, but I couldn't help myself. Vincent just keeps getting lucky haha. Claudia's opinion will be a little...unexpected.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Welcome President…Sephiroth? Part 1

The child was back again. President Shinra closed his eyes tightly and counted to five.

"You're not real. You're not real. You're not real." He whispered frantically.

For the past week a small blonde-haired child kept appearing near him in the oddest places. President Shinra would wake up and he would be there. He would get out of the shower and he would be there. He would look under the table during the meeting and…he would be there.

The most unnerving thing about all of it though? No one else noticed.

President Shinra's Turk guards were not able to see the child.

Nor did Scarlett during a meeting he had with her.

This child had to be a ghost. But ghosts didn't exist right?

Right?

The apparition giggled and Shinra squeezed his eyes closed tighter.

"You're not real." He repeated firmly before opening his eyes.

He met a pair of bright blue eyes.

And screamed.

Cloud walked away from the hysterically shrieking president, smiling lightly. He gave the last Turk guard a high five on his way out. President Shinra didn't notice, considering he was on the ground curled into the fetal position.

Tseng had convinced his Turks that this was all an elaborate prank on the president. After being worked so hard for nearly a month they were all gung-ho about getting revenge.

Only Tseng knew about Cloud's hidden agenda.

The president needed to be out of the way.

Tseng himself was called in to deal with the hysterical president. He just happened to imply that perhaps a Soldier would be able to sense this "ghost".

What they didn't expect was for Sephiroth to arrive to the office before Genesis.

Shit.

Cloud paced in his secret hideout. The plan was to have Genesis assigned as President Shinra's guard. Then they would feed the man information that would help further Cloud's cause. _Genesis_ was supposed to come by and see what all of the commotion was about. Unfortunately, _Sephiroth_ had just gotten back from a mission and had heard the screaming. Instead of Genesis being the Soldier present for Tseng's suggestion, Sephiroth had stumbled in and complicated his plans greatly.

Cloud did not trust Sephiroth. He _could not_. There was no way he could be a part of his Grand Plan. While Sephiroth could be swayed to Cloud's cause there was far too much Jenova in him. Not only was the parasitic bitch able to control or influence Sephiroth she was able to see through him at times.

Cloud had tried to save him a time or two for the hell of it. Jenova was a pain in the ass though and usually got in the way.

But…Cloud could use this to his advantage.

Not only was the president occupied with his mental breakdown, he could keep Sephiroth out of the way as well. Sephiroth would be too damn busy keeping up with the president that he wouldn't notice the changes Cloud would be slowly making.

Sadly, Cloud wouldn't be able to pop up and scare the bajesus out of president Shinra anymore. Not personally anyways. He pulled out his cell phone.

"Hey Scarlett, how long do you think it would take to make a 3D hologram of me?" Cloud blinked slowly, "You…already have one?" he paused again listening, "What's this about a portable shrine? You know what? Never mind, it's not important. I need you to do something for me."

Author note: I suddenly had a burst of inspiration. I'm brainstorming the next chapter now.


	8. Chapter 8

Long time no see guys. If you follow me on FFN I have updated Game Over, my Twilight fanfiction. I hope you guys like the new chapter. Also, HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Chapter 8 President Sephiroth? Part 2

With Sephiroth occupied with the President, Cloud only needed to get Zach and Angeal out of the way. He had Genesis make up a long mission for them. All Genesis needed to do was mention to Sephiroth that they would be perfect for it.

It's not that Cloud didn't like them. He loved Zach to bits and Angeal was an okay guy. It's just...they had too many morals.

Cloud could use them for certain things, but the two Soldiers were far too wholesome and if they caught wind of Genesis' newest assignment. Well, they'd cause way too many problems.

Genesis new job was to be Sephiroth conscious. What did Angeal have to do with it? Think about it this way. Genesis was the demon on Sephiroth's shoulder while Angeal was the angel. With no Angeal to confer with Sephiroth would turn to Genesis.

Cloud had Genesis feed Sephiroth information. Nothing like Hojo with the geostigma, but conspiracy theories.

Like that the president's breakdown was caused by stress from discovering an illegitimate child. Remember the kid he kept seeing around? One that no one else could see? Clearly, his conscious was getting to him.

Or how the President had been seen recently in a few less than reputable places by a few Turks. Didn't Sephiroth know that Genesis was a good friend of a friend of a friend of the cousin of the guy that saw the President doing hardcore drugs?

Genesis even had Scarlett making remarks about his issues within Sephiroth's hearing range. With Hojo so occupied it was no wonder he had a breakdown, clearly he couldn't get his drugs anymore the easy way.

Pretty soon Genesis didn't have to do much, but confirm Sephiroth's own, albeit incorrect, suspicions.

Exactly how long had the President been abusing drugs? Sephiroth began to wonder. How many of his decisions were made under the influence? He grimly examined the President's arm once when a medic gave him a sedative one night. HIs arm was full of old punctures and some new.

Indeed, he must have fallen to drugs months, maybe even years ago. And clearly the knowledge of this new illegitimate child had pushed him into using more and more. And when his supply ran out...nothing good came of it.

What Sephiroth didnt know was President Shinra had been injecting sedatives to get some sleep at night. Sleeping naturally only brought nightmares of the 'ghost'.

Was the boy still alive? Sephiroth wondered. Had the president silenced him and his mother?

Sephiroth did not have much of a childhood had the president destroyed the boy's?

Sephiroth began to inquire discretely about the child. Thankfully, one of the Turks found out before this could become a problem.

When it was brought to Cloud's attention he had a devious, cunning idea.

Sephiroth was worried about President Shinra's leadership, and he was curious and slightly concerned for the 'illegitimate child'.

Once Sephiroth had a goal he was relentless and would do whatever it took to obtain it. Cloud would give him crumbs. Give him clues about the child and make him _care_ , not just curious. He would make Sephiroth willing to do anything to get just a _clue_ about his whereabouts and if he was safe and happy.

If Sephiroth wanted to help a child Cloud would give him one, himself. But, first, in exchange he wanted Sephiroth to change the world.

'Welcome President Sephiroth.' Cloud smirked.


End file.
